vida confusa
by Hatake Sakura XD
Summary: Sakura sabia oque sentia por Kakashi,estava certa disso...até um certo Uchiha cruzar o seu caminho...ItaXSakuXKaka p molhorando o resuminho
1. Encontro Inesperado

(comentarios sem nexo da autora)  
"pençamentos"  
Fala:  
Vida confusa 1(Encontro inesperado) 

Sakura acorda com os primeiros raios de sol que iluminavam seu quarto. Seria mais um dia comum em Konoha se ñ fosse por um fato: Era seu aniversário de 17 anos.  
Ela levanta , vai para o banheiro, liga o chuveiro, tira a roupa e entra na água morna. Depois de seu banho Sakura vai para seu quarto só de toalha, quando ela entra no cómodo da de cara com Kakashi SAKURA:  
Kakashi-Sensei! Kakashi cora violentamente ao ver a garota de cabelos róseos só de toalha.  
KAKASHI:  
0.0 Sa… Sakura… gomen… eu vim te dar parabéns e… -.- ñ queria te pegar nessas condições…  
SAKURA:  
-.-' Não se preocupe… pelo menos você ñ me pegou pelada XD KAKASHI:  
"Só de toalha você esta maravilhosa, imagina pelada!" Kakashi fica constrangido ao reparar no que estava pensando, ele fica olhando fixamente para o corpo de Sakura a fazendo corar.  
SAKURA:  
É… Kakashi-Sensei me alcance minhas roupas q estão na cama a traz de você…  
Kakashi entrega as roupas para a garota que vai para o banheiro se vestir. Kakashi vai para a sala e senta em um sofá esperando Sakura.  
A garota entra na sala já vestida.  
SAKURA:  
Pronto XD Kakashi se levanta vai até Sakura e a abraça.  
KAKASHI:  
Feliz aniversário minha flor Sakura tbm o abraça com força meio corada pelo fato dele a ter chamado de "minha flor.  
SAKURA:  
Arigato Kakashi-Sensei!  
Os 2 se soltam, Sakura ainda meio vermelha mais nada q chamasse a atenção do sensei.  
KAKASHI:  
Tenho que ir Sakurinha… irei ficar algumas semanas fora em uma missão…  
SAKURA:  
…Tsunade-Sama?  
KAKASHI:  
É… ela ñ consegue me ver feliz na vila que já me manda para missões rank S Sakura começa a rir de Kakashi e este acaba por rir tb KAKASHI:  
Ta otimo aqui com vc… mais já estou atrasado…  
SAKURA:  
Vai com Deus Kakashi-Sensei!  
KAKASHI:  
Se cuide Sakurinha!  
Falando isso Kakashi desaparece.  
Sakura fica olhando o local onde segundos a traz estava Kakashi.  
INNER SAKURA:  
"Vamos treinar! Quando Kakashi voltar vc estará mais forte"  
"Vc tbm razão!" Sakura sai de casa em direção a floresta treinar.  
JÁ TREINANDO NA FLORESTA...

SAKURA:  
"poxa todo mundo na vila esta me parabenisando pelo meu niver… chega a ser estranho"  
Sakura sente um incrível chakra e a sensação de estar sendo observada, ela olha para os lados mas ñ vê ninguém.  
SAKURA:  
Quem estiver ai saia!  
Ninguém responde.  
Sakura fica constrangida "acho q to imaginando coisas"  
Ela da uma pausa para descansar e novamente sente a sensação de estar sendo observada.  
SAKURA:  
AAAAAAAAAA quem for que esteja ai apareça seu covarde!  
Novamente ninguém responde.  
'  
Sakura levanta pega suas coisas e sai da floresta com a sensação de estar sendo seguida. Ela entra correndo em sua casa e fecha a porta "Aff to ficando louca…ñ vejo a hora de acabar minhas férias do hospital para mim ocupar minha cabeça"  
Sakura vai até o quarto, se joga na cama e adormece.  
A campainha da casa de Sakura toca a fazendo acordar.  
SAKURA:  
Entre a porta ta aberta…  
Naruto entra todo sorridente NARUTO:  
Sakura-Chan! Já fazia 20 min que eu estava tocando a campainha!  
Sakura olha rapidamente para fora e vê que já a via escurecido.  
SAKURA:  
O.O Gomen Naruto acho que dormi d+!  
NARUTO:  
Pois é… vi vc entrando na sua casa mais depois ñ voltou a sair… dai fiquei preocupado… A antes q eu esqueça FELIZ ANIVERSARIO!! Sakura sorri quando Naruto a abraça.  
SAKURA:  
Arigato!  
NARUTO:  
Vamos jantar no Ichitraku para comemorar! É por minha conta!  
SAKURA:  
Hehe ok!  
Os 2 saem da casa animados. No caminho Sakura sente novamente o chakra e a sensação de ser observada.  
NARUTO:  
Que foi Sakura-Chan?  
SAKURA:  
Nd ñ Naruto…  
Naruto sorri e os 2 vão comer.  
Depois de jantarem e se despedirem, Sakura vai em direção a floresta "ñ sei pq estou fazendo isso… ñ vou achar ninguém lá mesmo"  
Chegando lá, Sakura para e fica olhando tudo em sua volta mas ñ encontra ninguém.  
SAKURA:  
AFFF… sabia que era minha imaginação…  
Ao virar para traz da de cara com uma figura de olhos escarlates, ele a agarra pelo pescoço e a prende contra uma arvore.  
SAKURA:  
ITACHI!  
O homem moreno da um sorriso sarcástico.  
ITACHI:  
Vejo que ainda se lembra de mim…  
Aquela afirmação era obvia, aqueles olhos assassinos era inconfundíveis!  
Sakura estava entrando em desespero sem poder se mexer.  
SAKURA:  
Oque vc quer em Konoha!  
Itachi da outro sorriso q faz Sakura se arrepiar.  
ITACHI:  
Eu quero vc!  
Sakura sabia q ele estava a traz de alguém… mais ñ podia imaginar que esse alguém era ela!  
Ela olha nos olhos de Itachi e acaba reparando que a distancia entre suas faces estava diminuindo, Sakura ñ teve reação a hora q sentiu os lábios quentes de Itachi nos seus, logo sua língua passando em seus lábios pedindo permissão para aprofundar o beijo. Sakura ñ resistiu e cedeu retribuindo o beijo.  
Itachi solta de seu pescoço e passa a agarrar pela cintura aproximando mais os corpos. Ele para de beija-la e fica observando-a SAKURA:  
…é…eu… tenho que ir!  
Ela se vira para ir embora quando sente ser puxada para traz por Itachi que a beija novamente.  
ITACHI:  
Estarei te esperando…  
Falando isso a solta, Sakura sai o mais depressa possível da floresta. Chagando em casa ela tranca a porta(huahuahuahua té parece que isso ajudaria a ficar mais segura huahuahuaha) e se joga em um sofá.  
SAKURA:  
OMG! Oque foi isso que acabou de acontecer?!


	2. não era um sonho!

Vida confusa 2 (Não era um sonho)  
"penssamentos"  
(comentarios sem nexo na autora) 

Sakura acorda toda dolorida pois havia dormido no sofá.  
SAKURA:  
Itaiii.  
"acho q aquilo tudo com o Itachi ñ passou de um sonho"  
Sakura se espreguiça,levanta do sofá e vai pro banho.  
NO BANHO.  
INNER:  
"esse sonho foi tão real"  
"dexa de se boba...até parece que Itachi...UCHIHA ITACHI ia querer algo comigo"  
Sakura deu risada só de pençar no sonho,era impossivel um ninja como Itachi se interessar por ela.  
Depois de seu banho relaxante ela vai tomar café da manhã.  
Sakura lava a louça e sai de casa com a mochila de treino nas costas,ela entra na floresta,coloca a mochila no chão e começa a treinar.  
Sakura para pra tomar água,de repente sente uma respiração quente em seu pescoço fazendo-a se arrepiar da cabeça aos pés,ela se vira pra ver quem era e da de cara com Itachi SAKURA:  
VC!(ñ a vovó Mafalda XD)  
Itachi passa sua mão nos cabelos roseos da garota q ainda o olhava chocada.  
ITACHI:  
Sakura.  
Sakura ainda ñ conseguia acreditar que realmente estava cara a cara com Itachi o traidor de Konoha...mais ñ era só isso...ele ñ era um simples traidor ele destruiu todo o seu proprio clã!  
SAKURA:  
Se vc esta aqui...quer dizer q oq aconteceu ontem foi real!  
Itachi deu um leve sorriso que fez Sakura corar ITACHI:  
Sim...vc ñ estava sonhando.  
Sakura ainda estava pasma o olhando lembrando de ontem "então realmente ele me beijou...ele realmente veio atraz de mim!mais pq"  
Antes q a garota pudesse falar algo,Itachi a encostou contra uma arvore a beijando ardenteente.  
Sakura o beija mais derrepente a imagem de Kakashi sorrindo para ela aparece em sua mente a fazendo resistir o beijo,mais essa resistencia durou pouco tempo pois com a ajuda de sua inner ela conseguiu voltar a concentração para aquele momento.  
Itachi começa a beijar o pescoço de Sakura a fazendo se arrepiar,ele começa a tirar a blusa de Sakura e ela o ajuda a tira-la.Aquela seria uma longa tarde e os 2 sabiam disso.  
Sakura acorda com o leve soprar do vento,ela repara que esta em sua casa."Afinal tudo ñ passou de um sonho"  
Ao virar para o lado se depara com a face tranquila de Itachi dormindo."Ñ ERA UM SONHO!",Ela sentia os braços de Itachi a envolvendo com abraço protetor,Sakura o fica admirando "como ele fica diferente dormindo...nem parece aquele assassino q pertence a Akatsuki"  
"ele realmente é lindo..."esses e outros penssamentos invadiam a mente de Sakura,ela nunca esperava um dia beijar Itachi...muito menos ir para a cama com ele!  
Ela continuou a observa-lo até que alguém(impertinente)toca a campainha da casa.Sakura se levanta coloca uma roupa e vai ver quem era.  
SAKURA:  
quem...é?  
NARUTO:  
SAKURA-CHAN! SOU EU!!(-.-" ta ai o impertinente)  
Sakura q até minutos atraz estava sonolenta agora corria de um lado para o outro juntando as roupas de Itachi q estavam no chão.  
SAKURA:  
JÁ VAI!  
Ela joga todas as roupas para seu quarto onde Itachi ainda dormia(dormia ou imbernava?! XD)e fecha a porta.  
Sakura volta para a sala com um ropão e abre a porta.  
SAKURA:  
Oque vc quer?  
Naruto entra e logo nota a capa da Akatsuki em cima do sofá da garota.  
NARUTO:  
Oque é aquilo!  
INNER:  
"I ferrou"  
Antes que Sakura arrumace qualquer desculpa,Itachi sai do quarto só de cueca.Ao notar o loiro q o olhava com espanto,Itachi ergue Naruto pelo pescoço.  
NARUTO:  
ITACHI!  
Sakura bate a mão na testa indignada SAKURA:  
aff ñ era pra vc aparecer!  
Itachi ainda segurava Naruto no ar pelo pescoço.  
SAKURA:  
E agora?!Oq vc vai fazer oh genio da Akatsuki  
ITACHI:  
Vou apagar essa parte da memoria dele.  
SAKURA:  
Er...realmente vc acha tudo pratico...ei!mais isso ñ vai afetar o cerebro dele?(isso se ele tem XD)  
ITACHI:  
Fica descançada...o garoto ñ vai ficar retardado se é isso q vc quer saber(:P, ele já é)  
Itachi faz o processo com seu magenkyu sharingan apagando a memoria do Naruto e o deixando na floresta.(q fica de frente pra casa da Sakura u.u)  
Os 2 voltam pra casa de Sakura.  
Itachi senta no sofá colocando sua sandalha,ele olha pra Sakura meio sério.  
SAKURA:  
Oq foi?  
ITACHI:  
Te amo.  
Sakura fico olhando pra ele pasma tentando processar oq ele havia acabado de falar.  
Itachi quebra o silencio.  
ITACHI:  
Sakura...tenho q voltar...venha comigo pra Akatsuki!  
A garota estava com uma cara de pasma o encarando.  
SAKURA:  
Ñ posso...pelo menos ñ agora.  
ITACHI:  
Então quando eu voltar vai ser pra te levar comigo.  
Sakura acentiu com a cabeça.  
Itachi levanta e abraça Sakura a beijando,a garota retribui o beijo e sendo levada por Itachi novamente para o quarto.aquela talvez fosse a ultima vez q se veriam e queriam aproveitar.  
Sakura acorda,estende o braço e sente falta do corpo de Itachi.  
"ele já deve ter ido embora"  
Um vazio maior do q estava sentindo a invadiu.Agora estava realmente sozinha.  
Ela levanta da cama e vai para o banho.  
Inner:  
"Bom hj vc volta a rotina do hospital...vai ser bom,vc vai poder ocupar a cabeça"  
"vc ta certa"  
Sakura sai do banho se veste e vai pro hospital.Ela andava destraida pelo corredor,quando vem alguém e tromba com ela a fazendo cair.  
SAKURA:  
Itaiiiiiiiiii!  
Sakura fica em choque ao olhar e reconhecer o garoto(u.u).Era ninguem menos q Sasuke!(ele voltou pra atrapalhar minha fic )  
SASUKE:  
Vc esta bem?  
SAKURA:  
Não graças a vc!  
Ela levanta pega seus papeis,Sasuke a ajuda.  
SASUKE:  
gomen...deixa me apresentar,eu sou.  
SAKURA:  
Uchiha Sasuke.  
SASUKE:  
O.o como vc sabe?  
Sakura fica com uma gota enorme na cabeça "meu Deus como ele é baka"  
SAKURA:  
Aff...vc ñ me reconheceu.  
SASUKE:  
Acho q eu reconheceria uma garota tão linda como vc INNER:  
"OMG! essa foi a pior cantada q já ouvi na minha vida"  
SAKURA:  
Bom pra refrescar a memoria eu sou Haruno Sakura u.u Depois de falar seu nome,Sakura sai andando dali a passos largos deixando Sasuke com cara de baka.  
SASUKE:  
"Sakura?!ñ pode ser"  
Sakura entra em sua sala e cai na gargalhada ao lembrar da cara q Sasuke fez ao saber seu nome.  
Depois de uma longa tarde de trabalho a garota de cabelos roseos sai do hospital.Ela ia andando calmamente pela rua lembrando de Itachi e do nada aparece nada menos q Kakashi.  
Sakura finalmente chega em sua casa,ela se sentia exausta e foi dormir.

Sasuke estava deitado em sua cama.  
FLASHBACK OROCHIMARU:  
Sasuke-Kun parece q um velho amigo seu esta nos arredores de Konoha...kukukukukukuku!  
SASUKE:  
-.-' humm...então é pra lá q irei!  
Sasuke se levanta e vai arrumar algumas roupas,ele sai do esconderijo de Orochimaru o mais rapido que pode.  
"Itachi,me aguarde eu irei me vingar"  
FIM DO FLASHBACK Sasuke levanta de sua cama e vai para a cozinha preparar algo pra comer SASUKE:  
Ainda bem que fiz compras.  
Ele abre a geladeira pega uma coca-cola abre o forno e pega um pedaço de pizza(nossa ele chama isso de compra) e volta pro quarto.

Os dias passaram rapido em Konoha,já fazia quase 1 mes q Itachi tinha saido da vila.  
Sakura estava no hospital quando de repente ficou enjoada e foi correndo para o bnheiro vomitar.Ela andava se sentindo cansada,com tonturas e enjoos.Sakura achava que era só uma virose,mas pra garantir resolveu fazer alguns exames.  
"tsc...ñ deve ser nd d+"(sera q ta gravida? XD Será será?)(comentario do Hattori .-. ele q ta corrigindo minha fic blé! XD)  
Ela pega os resultados e guarda em seu bolço.  
Sakura termina seu turno no hospital e vai para casa.Chagando lá ela pega em seu bolço os examens e abre,a garota fica branca de susto ao ver o resultado.  
CONTINUA!

putz nunca demorei tanto pra escrever um capitulo x.x realmente ñ tava tendo tempo! . eu quero reviews!! nhaaaaaaa nos proximos capitulos vai ter muito Kakashi e Sakura D ñ vão me mata por ter feito por em quanto só Sakura e Itachi husaheushuas.  
er...thanks a todos q comentaram no capitulo 1 XD e mando essa fic pra todos q ñ sabe se gostam de kakasaku ou itasaku hsuaheusha pelo menos eu sou assim XD e tbm ofereço pro Hattori nha bejoooo XD fui \o  
Poximo capitulo:Vida confusa 3(coisa do passado!)


	3. Coisa do Passado!

Vida confusa 3(coisa do passado)  
"PENSAMENTOS"  
(COMENTARIOS SEM NEXO DA AUTORA)  
\COMENTARIOS SEM NEXO DO HATTORI/ 

Sakura estava em panico olhando para o exame  
SAKURA:  
não pode ser.  
A garota começa a chorar de desespero  
SAKURA:  
não...isso não pode ta acontecendo.  
Ela deixa o exame cair no chão chorando  
SAKURA:  
eu não posso estar com uma doença terminal!!(vo morre T-T)  
Um Sasuke curioso q estava na janela da casa de Sakura que acabara de ouvir tudo,estava em choque.  
SASUKE:  
"Sakura"  
A garota chorava descontroladamente querendo ter alguem como Kakashi ali pra ajuda-la(Kakashi mora nos pensamentos dela XD)\Lugar estranho de se morar/  
Sasuke sai correndo da janela do quarto de Sakura meio sem rumo.  
SASUKE:  
quero ajuda-la...mais não sei como!  
000000000000000000000000000000  
Kakashi estava numa missão fora da vila com um time anbu,ele não via a hora de chegar na vila e encontrar Sakura e seu doce sorriso.  
KAKASHI:  
"droga de novo estou pensando nela...falando nisso como será q ta a minha mais bela flor"  
Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um anbu a acabara de chegar.  
ANBU:  
Kakashi-Sempai(XD)a missão foi concluida...voltaremos ainda hj para Konoha!  
KAKASHI:  
Ótimo!  
Kakashi sorri por baixo de sua mascara,ele estava ansioso pra contar as novidades para Sakura,estava na verdade contando os segundos pra estar ao lado dela.  
O homem de cabelos grisalhos já estava a caminho de Konoha com o time anbu quando sentiu um mal pressentimento.  
Kakashi começa a acelerar seus pulos nos galhos.  
KAKASHI:  
"Sakura"  
ANBU:  
Kakashi-Sempai pq esta indo mais rapido?  
ANBU2:  
É mesmo não precisa de presa... a missão já foi concluida.  
Kakashi permanecia sério e esbanjando preocupação em seu olhar  
KAKASHI:  
eu vou na frente!  
Antes de qualquer resposta Kakashi dispara saltando nos galhos o mais depressa possivel.  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
Logo ele avistou a vila,Kakashi pulou para o chão e continuou correndo numa velocidade incrivel.  
Kakashi adentrou a vila e foi correndo direto para a casa de Sakura.Chegando lá,abriu a porta com força encontrando uma Sakura num canto escura aos soluços.  
KAKASHI:  
SAKURA!  
Ele corre até a garota e a abraça,Sakura tbm o abraça chorando.  
SAKURA:  
ka...ka...kashi-se...sensei...(isso era pra ser soluços XD)\soluçando e gaguejando OMG/  
KAKASHI:  
oq houve minha pequena?pq choras?  
Sakura aponta pro exame q estava no chão,Kakashi apanha o papel com medo  
KAKASHI:  
"oq pode ter feito a minha garotinha ficar assim"  
Ao olhar o exame Kakashi engole em seco não acreditando.Ele volta a abraçar Sakura com mais força com medo q ela fugisse dele.  
A garota continuava a chorar apertando a roupa de Kakashi.  
Kakashi estava se sentindo arrasado...inutil...ver a sua Sakurinha naquele estado o arrasava,eles não chorava...mais sua alma gritava de dor,aquele exame foi como um oceano congelado q jogaram nele(q drama T.T)\isso deve ter doido/  
Ele levanta ajudando Sakura a levantar também.  
KAKASHI:  
vc deve descançar.  
Kakashi leva Sakura até o quarto dela e a deita na cama  
KAKASHI:  
tente dormir minha flor.  
Sakura olha com os olhos vermelhos do choro e angustiada para ele,novamente o rapaz grisalho foi mergulhado no desespero e na tristesa,ele sentiu seus olhos arderem e olhou pra outro lado.  
A garota de cabelos roseos o olhava triste,mais no meio da tristesa ela só pode dar um fraco sorriso e sussurar "Obrigado Kakashi..." e adormecer.  
Ao ver a garota naquele estado Kakashi não pode mais conter as lagrimas que pouco a pouco foram tomando sua face,ele pegou o exame e saiu correndo da casa da garota.  
000000000000000000000000000000  
O dia amanheceu ensolarado em Konoha,o Sol iluminava o quarto da garota de cabelos roseos q agora franzia a sombrancelha por causa da claridade.  
Sakura abriu os olhos revelando seus orbes verdes.Ela coça os olhos e olha para fora,o dia estava lindo,crianças brincando de ninja na rua,uma Hinata espiando um Naruto(shuaehushau),um gato fugindo de um cachorro,um Sasuke em sua janela.  
SAKURA:  
O.O hey!  
Sasuke ao ver q fora finalmente notado pela garota sorri satisfeito.  
SASUKE:  
Bom dia Sakura  
SAKURA:  
é.  
Sakura não conseguia se animar,ainda lembrando da noite de ontem.  
SASUKE:  
Sakura...eu vi vc ontem a noite.  
aquilo soou como um bak forte em sua mente "droga ele sabe q agora irei"  
A garota só pode olhar para o chão,no mesmo momento o jovem moreno ergueu o queixo dela a beijando.  
Sakura se assustou com aquilo(até eu me assustei pacas!)\sasuke baka se aproveitando da sakura/ e o empurrou.  
SAKURA:  
OQUE PENÇA Q ESTA FAZENDO!  
SASUKE:  
Eu só estou...tentando recuperar tudo q eu perdi.  
Sakura estava pasma sem palavrar para aquilo "ele me esnoba,me abandona e depois vem querendo me ter?!oq ele pensa q eu sou"\Com certeza nao foi algo bom XD/  
SASUKE:  
Sakura...vc ainda me ama né?  
uma inevitavel e enorme gota aparece na cabeça da garota.  
SAKURA:  
VOCÊ FAZ PARTE DO MEU PASSADO!  
Falando isso para Sasuke,a garota fecha sua janela e a cortina.  
"que otimo...já basta eu com os dias contados agora esse ai achando eu com cara de quem tem sangue de barata"  
Sakura novamente se enterra na cama suspirando angustiada,do nada uma duvida surge em sua mente.  
"ué...kd o Kakashi-Sensei"  
Ela não o vira ainda hoje e estava curiosa de onde ele se metera.  
Sakura escuta o barulho da porta se abrindo e o rapaz grisalho o qual seus pensamentos sempre acompanham  
entra.  
KAKASHI:  
Vejo q acordou Sakura A garota só o observa acentindo com a cabeça(não ela não acordou,a Sakura é sonambula )\OMG a autora ta muito dramatica/ (dou um murro no Hattori ñ sou dramatica)  
KAKASHI:  
Tenho uma noticia pra vc.  
Sakura se sentou depressa na cama para escutar a noticia.  
SAKURA:  
fala logo Kakashi!  
KAKASHI:  
o.O calma calma Sakura  
SAKURA:  
falaaaa!  
Sakura estava quase pulando nele de ansiedade.  
KAKASHI:  
ok...ok...é simples...aquele exame nao é o seu!(\o/ não vo morrer!!!)\HOoooooooo eu suspeitei desde o principio/  
Sakura não pode conter sua alegria e pulou em Kakashi o abraçando e chorando de alegria,Kakashi tbm não continha o seu sorriso e agradecia por usar mascara pra todos não notarem.  
SAKURA:  
EU NÃO VO MORREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE UHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!  
A garota da um beijo numa parte descoberta do rosto de Kakashi o fazendo corar e agradecer novamente a mascara em seu rosto.  
KAKASHI:  
hehehe ainda bem q alguém teve a idéia de ir confirmar o exame lálálálá.  
Sakura sorri docemente para ele.  
SAKURA:  
ARIGATO KAKASHI-SENSEI!  
KAKASHI:  
de nada...Sakura me responda uma coisa bem intima sua.  
Sakura o olhou curiosa.  
SAKURA:  
oque sensei?  
KAKASHI:  
bom...vc...andou tendo relações com alguém?  
A garota ficou séria,Kakashi via em seus olhos a resposta.O rapaz de cabelos grisalhos olhava com um ar triste para a garota que o correspondia com um olhar de desespero.  
SAKURA:  
Hai.  
Kakashi fechou o punho com força amaçando o verdadeiro exame.  
KAKASHI:  
vc esta...gravida.  
Aquilo q acabara de falar doera tanto em si proprio quanto doeu na garota que agora escondia suas lagrimas em suas mãos.  
KAKASHI:  
Sakura quem foi?Sasuke?Naruto?Sai???o Yamato?!\quem leu a 2 parte da fic ja tem certeza XD/(Hattori para de atrapalhar os leitores )  
A garota soluçava em quanto escutava a voz de Kakashi q não estava no tom calmo e carinhoso de sempre,mais sim um tom frio,nervoso e interrogativo.  
SAKURA:  
nenhum deles...snif...snif...(XD isso tbm são soluços!!!)\outra vez sakura ficou gaguejando e soluçando/  
Kakashi não sabia quem mais podia ser.  
KAKASHI:  
ENTÃO QUEM FOI MEU DEUS!(eita...Deus tenha certeza q ñ foi XD)  
Sakura não conseguia parar de chorar.  
Kakashi ao notar que daquela maneira nunca iriam chegar a lado nenhum,tentou se acalmar.  
KAKASHI:  
Sakura...gomen.  
Ele a abraça escutando os soluços da garota se acalmando.  
SAKURA:  
Kakashi-sensei.  
KAKASHI:  
Fala meu anjo.  
SAKURA:  
foi...com o...Ita.  
Sakura não conceguiu falar todo o nome pois notou o espanto,a decepção e tristeza nos olhos de Kakashi e voltou a chorar.  
Kakashi suspirou e quando ia falar fora interrompido ao sentir a presença de alguem.  
Sakura abriu as cortinas e viu claramente Sasuke saindo correndo de lá.  
SAKURA:  
Droga ele ouviu!  
KAKASHI:  
se acalme...ele não pode fazer nd a respeito disso.  
SAKURA:  
Kakashi-Sensei...me perdoe...ç.ç  
KAKASHI:  
Pq haveria de não perdoar Sakura...eu não tenho nd a ver com sua vida..."gostaria de ter...mais vejo q não tenho"\kakashi-pedofilo la la la/(olha quem fala ero Hattori)  
Sem mais nem menos a garota abraça o grisalho com força.  
SAKURA:  
pq eu te amo!  
CONTINUA!  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
sim sim essa parte da fic termino XD esperem pela 4ª XD bom...demorei pacas pra criar essa ai '  
motivos da demora:  
1 mes pra ter ideias  
2 semanas pra começar a escrever.  
10 dias pro Hattori ter humor pra corrigir gota  
XD bom...foi isso q aconteceu pra e demorar tanto XD  
aaaaaaa eu ofereço essa fic pro Sasori ele q vem me dando inspiração...ele e o Lee-San "  
\o/  
então espero q tenham gostado d  
e sim o povo q le me da motivação a escreve então quero a opinião de vcs q leem...para saber q rumo dou a história '  
então chega de enrrola...bejos pro Hattori \o/ pro Sasori \o) pro Lee-San (o/ e pra todos que leem minha fanfic!  
fui!


	4. As 2 faces da mesma Sakura

Vida confusa 4(as duas faces da mesma...Sakura)  
(comentarios da autora) 

ultimos acontecimentos:  
Kakashi:  
Sakura...vc esta gravida.Sakura:  
Gomen nasai Kakashi-Sensei!  
Kakashi:  
nao tem pq pedir desculpas,eu nao tenho nd a ver com sua vida intima...nao tem o pq.  
Sakura abraça Kakashi pela sintura ainda em lagrimas  
SAKURA:  
Tem sim...PQ EU TE AMO!

* * *

Kakashi estava encarando o teto sentado ao lado da garota q dormia com a cabeça em suas pernas.Ele levanta pousando a cabeça de Sakura no travesseiro,vai até sua mochila q estva jogada em um canto."To precisando de um banho"  
O grisalho vai para o banheiro,liga o chuveiro ja nu.Ele fica la com as mãos apoiadas na parede,sentindo a agua morna caido em sua cabeça,pensando nas palavras da garota rosada. "pq eu te amo...amo...amo...amo".  
Kakashi é tirado de seu tranze por uma garota sonolenta só de toalha q acabara de entrar no banheiro.  
SAKURA:  
aaaaaa Ka...Kakashi!  
Sakura fica extremamente vermelha e Kakashi só pode tapar seu orgão intimo com as mãos tbm incrivelmente vermelho,Sakura se vira para sair do banheiro,quando o vento encanado faz a porta fechar e se trancar(husaheuhsua xD).Kakashi se enrrola na toalha o mais depressa possivel,Sakura fica socando sua porta "maldição!!não deveria ter feito ela aprova de jutsus e força bruta!"(xD os 2 só de toalha e trancados em um banheiro não muito grande xD"  
SAKURA:  
OH KAMI-SAMA COMO ISSO PODE ACONTECER!  
Kakashi acabou por dar risada da situação dos 2.  
KAKASHI:  
não adianta Sakura...estamos presos.  
Inner Sakura:  
"vai la Sakura...nao eh vc q ama ele"  
"cala boca x.x vc fala como se nao gostace"  
INNER:  
"e por um acaso nao gosto"  
Sakura chaqualha a cabeça para parar a briga interior,ela para e fica olhando para Kakashi(nao deveria ter feito isso xD),ele realmente era perfeito como em seus pensamentos,nao nao,ele era melhor!  
A garota nao conceguia parar de olhar para o rosto do grisalho,reparar os fios prateados caidos sobre a sua face,aquilo era gostosura d+ para um homem soh!  
SAKURA:  
Kakashi-Sensei...vc.  
Kakashi olhou para ela curioso e tbm notando o modo q a garota estava.Sakura estava soh com uma toalha cobrindo seu corpo,tinha os cabelos soltos e alguns dos fios roseos em sua face.  
KAKASHI:  
hn.  
Pensamentos pervos invadem a mente do grisalho,mas o mais engrasado que ele nao se reprovara por estar pensando daquela forma sobre a "SUA" Sakura.  
A garota estava se sentindo atraida por ele como se aquele corpo perfeito foce um ima e ela uma agulha(q comparacao escrota xD),Sakura foi se aproximando de Kakashi e o mesmo indo em sua direçao.Sakura estica sua mao a passando no rosto de Kakashi o acariciando,o grisalho fechou os olhos sentindo leves arrepios ao toque suave da mao da garota em sua face.  
KAKASHI:  
Sakura.  
Ele a puxa pela sintura para mais perto de si,aproxima seu rosto da orelha da garota e sussurra:  
KAKASHI:  
aishiteru.

* * *

Sasuke corria velozmente pela floresta de Konoha."tenho q mandar essa menssagem para ele."  
O moreno chega em sua casa,lah em um puleiro tinha um pombo correio.  
SASUKE:  
hehe garoto achei q ia te aposentar...mas preciso q entregue essa menssagem com urgencia.  
Sasuke prende um papelzinho a pata do pombo.  
SASUKE:  
Vai com cuidado para nao ser visto!  
O pombo levanta voo e desaparece de vista rapidamente.  
Sasuke entra na cozinha,pega uma coca e senta no parapeito da janela olhando as arvores. 

NA CAVERNINHA DO OROCHI

Kabuto entra correndo em uma sala escura trazendo com sigo um pombo branco  
KABUTO:  
Orochimaru-Sama menssagem do Sasuke-Kun!  
Orochimaru pega o recado do pombo e le  
OROCHI:  
KUKUKUKUKUKUKU parece que logo logo nascera o herdeiro dos Uchihas.  
Kabuto se assustou com tal noticia  
KABUTO:  
filho de um Uchiha!  
OROCHI:  
Sim...parece que a garota Haruno finalmente vai ter um filho Uchiha...isso sera interesante(xD concordo)  
KABUTO:  
haha...entЦo Sasuke-Kun conceguiu seduzi-la.  
OROCHI:  
ai que esta a parte interesante Kabuto...o filho que ela esta esperando eh de Uchiha Itachi!  
Orochimaru comesa a dar gargalhadas arrepiantes(o.o nivel de insanidade ah 1000 xD)  
KABUTO:  
como pode ser?! Itachi nunca se enteresaria por alguem com aquele nivel!  
OROCHI:  
Parece que ele viu algo que nenhum de nos conceguiu ver naquela garota(isso ficou muito estranho pra ele falar neh?! xD)

* * *

NOVAMENTE NO BANHEIRO DA CASA DE SAKURA 

Sakura e Kakashi se encontravam dentro da banheira cheia de espuma.A garota aida nao acreditava em tudo que acabara de acontecer...e o grisalho muito menos.Sakura estava basicamente no meio das pernas de Kakashi com a cabeça encostada em seu peitoral,aquela posiçao estava tao confortavel que nenhum dos 2 queria se mover(se eu tivece no lugar dela tbm nao gotaria de sair de la .)  
KAKASHI:  
Sakura.  
Ele suspira.  
KAKASHI:  
Ainda estamos presos aqui.  
Sakura acaba por dar uma risada ops uma grande gargalhada um tanto histerica por lembrar de algo.  
SAKURA:  
er...tenho uma chave reserva aqui dentro!  
Kakashi soh nao caiu pra traz pelo fato de estar dentado dentro de uma banheira(xD)  
Sakura se levanta da banheira procurando uma toalha "onde eu a deixei?!" Kakashi que tbm ja levantara e estava com a toelha da garota na mao.  
SAKURA:  
Arigato...  
Antes que ela conceguice pegar a toalha Kakashi a puxa com um sorriso maroto  
SAKURA:  
da a toalha ç.ç  
KAKASHI:  
Soh se me der um beijo xP(shauehuhsa poco criança xD)  
Sakura da umas piscadinhas tentando disolver oque ele falou,logo em seguida sorri o beijando e pegando a toalha.  
SAKURA:  
pervertido xD  
A garota acha a chave e abre a porta,o grisalho sai logo em seguida e se veste.  
KAKASHI:  
er...Sakura...tenho q ir falar com Tsunade...nao falei com ela desde que cheguei da missao...vou levar uma branca daquelas,logico se ela nao me matar xD  
SAKURA:  
O.O OMG oq ta esperando vai logo!  
Kakashi sorri e logo depois some numa nuvem de fumasa.  
Sakura deita na cama sorridente lembrando dos momentos trancados no banheiro.Os toques de Kakashi que a faziam delirar de puro prazer..aquele corpo lindo...a garota chaqualha a cabeça vermelha soh de lembrar.

* * *

NA ORGANIZACAO NADA SECRETA DA AKATSUKI 

Kisame entra correndo em um quarto onde havia um moreno deitado em uma cama abraçado com um ursinho de pelucia(hsuaheaushaueh kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk nao resisti!! xDDDDDDDDDD)  
Kisame fica com uma gotona enormemente gigantescamente assustadoramente estupidamente macabramente na cabeça ao ver aquela cena.  
KISAME:  
er...Itachi-San...tenho noticias para vc o.o'  
Itachi solta do ursinho e o encara friamente.  
ITACHI:  
fala.  
Kisame da um meio sorriso mostrando seus dentes afiados o.o  
KISAME:  
Parece que o pombo que localizamos hj na floresta vinha direto de Konoha,e continha noticias interesantes para vc.  
ITACHI:  
fala logo a tal noticia.  
KISAME:  
a jovem Haruno Sakura.  
Itachi jah mudou sua expreçao de friesa para a anciedade de noticias da garota  
ITACHI:  
Oque tem ela!  
KISAME:  
esta gravida...e o filho eh seu!(imagino a cara que Itachi fez ao saber o.o)  
Itachi kapota  
KISAME:  
Itachi! Itachiiii!  
o azulado fica chaqualhando o moreno na tentativa de reanimalo(xDDDDDDDDDDDD)

* * *

De volta a vila da bagunça(Konoha) 

Kakashi andava vuando com seus pensamentos,quando esbarra em Tsunade.(pobre coitado x.x)  
TSUNADE:  
Kakashi!  
Ele a olha meio distraido sem se tocar de quem era  
KAKASHI:  
Nani ka?  
Tsunade nota a distraçao dele e acaba por dar um desconto.  
TSUNADE:  
oque houve?  
KAKASHI:  
hmmm eh a Sakura...ela as vezes me confunde...sabe...me olha de 2 maneiras.  
Os 2 seguem ate a barraca do Ichiraku e continuam a conversa.  
TSUNADE:  
Como assim te olha de 2 maneiras?  
Kakashi fica meditando de como esplicar.  
KAKASHI:  
Tem vezes q ela mostra amor,carinho e friesa.  
Tsunade ficou pensativa  
TSUNADE:  
a Sakura...tem 2 personalidade...nao sei se vc sabia  
Kakashi chaqualha a cabeça negativamente.  
TSUNADE:  
eh...ela tem 2 personalidades,sakura e seu outro eu reramente concordam uma com a outra,pode ser isso que tenha acontecido.  
KAKASHI:  
hmmm ela gostar de mim e seu outro eu gostar de outro?  
TSUNADE:  
hai u.u  
KAKASHI:  
"soh pode ser isso...entao ela gosta de mim e sua inner soh pode gostar do...ITACHI"  
Kakashi se assusta com sua conclusao dos sentimentos da garota.Ele levanta e sai correndo para sua casa arrumar uma mochila,eles tinha que sair da vila o mais rapido possivel pois se a inner dela realmente estivesse apaixonada por Itachi isso significa que ele voltaria e que ela iria com ele.  
Kakashi termina sua mochila a hora q abre a porta escuta uma poderosa explosao nos portoes de Konoha e muita gente correndo.  
Ele ve um garoto correndo proximo a si.  
KAKASHI:  
oque houve!  
GAROTO:  
CORRA A AKATSUKI TA INVADINDO A VILA!  
CONTINUAAAAAAA

* * *

COMENTARIOS,DISCULPAS E OFERECIMENTOS

* * *

kkkk oque falar??? essa parte da fic fico muito debil xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD OMG nunca dei tanta risada escrevendo rsrs mil perdoes as pessoas que leram minha fic e ficaram esperando todo esse tempo xD tipow eu comecei a escrever ai parei quando eles tava no banheiro...tinha detalhado as cenas...detalhado d+ se eh que vcs me entendem xD mais por ter detalhado d+ eu nao conceguia achar um geito de terminar aquela cenarada de hentai o.o' ai apaguei tudo e escrevi de novo xD xDDD adorei a parte do Itachi e o ursinho...pra quem quiser saber o nome do ursnho dele eh Teddy kkkkkkkkk Teddysvaldo :P hsuaheuhsua bom espero sinceramente que tenham gostado desse capitulo pque na minha opiniao foi o melhor kkkk /o/  
ofereço ele pro Itachi-Sama(te adorooooo) pro..humm meu Onii-San xDDDD aff nem tem pra quem oferece rsrs

* * *

RESPOSTA AOS REVIWES

* * *

Hyuuga Obito-  
Onii-San /o/ kkk gomen por nao fala sobre a fic o.o'  
hsuaehushaeu esse trecho nao concegui me expresar bem x.x tipow ele apareceu nos pensamentos dela xD  
arigato pela review...e pode deixar agora eu te informo quando atualiza xD

Isa belle b.a.y.h-  
weeeeeeeeeeeee /o/ obrigado por le a desgraça da minha fic kkk quase castro meu marido?! nooooooooooooooooo T.T kkkk a sua fic tbm ta muito boa .

Claki-  
gomen por não responder sua reviwe antes x.x fanfiction problematico xD  
bom mais aqui estou eu x.x hahaha bom saber q nao sou a unica q odeia o Sasuke rsrs viva o Itachi apesar de gosta mais do Kakashi xDDDD

Yamamori.Fuyuki-  
hsauehushauehauh meu Itachi ta gozado na historia rsrs  
acho q sou gulosa . quero os 2 pra mim xDDDD suas espectativas me dão medo o.o'

The Freedom Fighter1-  
y.y nao mate o Itachi coitadinho  
preciso dele vivo pra assumir a criança xDDDD kkkkkk

Selene Tatsu-  
o.o relaxe se vc quer o sasuke eu te entrego embrulhado em papel de presente x.x  
eu odeio o sasuke xD pra mim soh interesa 4 personagens de Naruto xD Kakashi,Itachi,Gaara e Lee...esses eu nao divido xP

Leticia Yui-  
xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

XisDe - xD-  
ouch eh mais forte que eu!!! x.x  
kkk mais espero q goste da fic xD


	5. O desespero do Copy Ninja

Vida Confusa 5(O desespero do copy ninja)  
(comentarios a autor :P)  
"pensamentos /o/" 

ç.ç Naruto não me pertence...mais o Kakashi e o Itachi sim .

**Kakashi**: sim somos simples objetos  
**Olhando torto**

**Itachi dando mamadeira pra Menzo**

**Sasuke**: Itachi seu maldito!  
**rosnando pra Itachi**

**Itachi**: cala boca se não meu filho vai acorda seu inrresponsavel! ò/.\ó

**Sasuke começa a cochihcar**: eu vou te mata!! ò.w

**H.Sakura da um cascudo no Sasuke**: ò.ó se o Menzo acordar vc que vai fazer ele dormi! u.ú

**Kakashi sentado em um canto lendo paraiso do flerte**: hohoho...

**Hinata**: Sa...Sakura-San ó.ò o...ohayoo

**H.Sakura**: aaaa Hinata /o/

**Sasuke**: yo Hinata

**Hinata**: OlА Sa...Sasuke-Kun

**Povo**: "ela nunca muda"

Itachi coloca Menzo no berço e sai de perto dele tentando se aproxima de Sakura

**Menzo**: buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Itachi kapota

**Kakashi**: deixa que e cuido disso xD

**Itachi**: nem pensar!!  
pega Menzo no colo escondendo de Kakashi: É meu ò/.\Ó

H.Sakura Pego Menzo de Itachi: Eu cuido dele...

**Itachi**: ok n/.\n

H.Sakura balançando Menzo no colo até ele dormir

Kakashi cochichando: vamos ao que interesa...

Todos saem do cenario.

* * *

ULTIMOS ACONTECIMENTOS Kakashi ouve uma grande explosão nos portões de Konoha.  
KAKASHI:  
Garoto que ta acontecendo!  
GAROTO:  
CORRA A AKATSUKI TA INVADIDNDO A VILA!

Sakura sente o tremor da explosão.  
SAKURA:  
o.o nani.  
Ela abre a janela vendo a grande nuvem de fumaça nos portões de Konoha,a garota sai pela janela saltando pelo telhado das casas SAKURA:  
seja oque tiver acontecido deve ter feridos.  
Sakura encontra Naruto e Sai no caminho,ambus continuam correndo em direção a explosão quando avistam varios vultos entrando na via.  
NARUTO:  
não pode ser.  
SAI:  
hnn é a.  
SAKURA:  
AKATSUKI!  
Naruto já mudando sua aparencia por causa do chakra da Kyuubi ao ouvir a palavra "Akatsuki".Sai continuava sério  
SAI:  
Oque eles querem aqui.  
Kakashi aparece em uma nuvem de fumaça ao lado dos 3.  
KAKASHI:  
A pergunta não é oque ele querem, mais sim quem ele querem  
ele fala isso olhando para Sakura,a mesma coloca a mão em sua barriga.  
Sai e Naruto:  
ELES QUEREM A SAKURA-CHAN? PQUE!  
A garota olha pro chão pensativa  
SAKURA:  
pq estou gravida de Itachi  
Naruto kapota e Sai fica a olhando como se foce uma E.T  
O clima ente eles é quebrado por um cachorro gigante de 3 cabeças se aproximando. Sakura salta para tras desviando da patada e ao mesmo tempo sendo separada de seus colegas q saltaram para o outro lado.  
Um vulto em cima do cão a olha sério.  
VULTO:  
suba.  
SAKURA:  
eu nã.  
Ela para a fala na hora q ve que os olhos do vulto se abrirem revelando orbes escarlate mais conhecidos como sharingans.  
SAKURA:  
Itachi!  
Ela pula para as costas do cão gigante.Kakashi,Naruto e Sai observando aquela cena sem poder fazer nd pois estava sendo atakados de todas as formas possiveis por enormes dragões.  
ITACHI:  
Eu falei q iria voltar.  
Sakura sorri sem perceber,sentia-se estranha perto de Itachi,como se amace-o e ao mesmo tempo o odiace,isso realmente era engraçado pois sentia a mesma coisa por Kakashi,mais naquele momento ela não conceguia pensar em Kakashi...não conceguia e não queria.  
Itachi se aproxima de Sakura,se agacha ficando cara a cara com sua barriga,ergue um pouco sua camiseta e beija a barriga da garota.  
ITACHI:  
meu filho.  
Sakura estava vermelha e sem movimentos quando.  
NARUTO:  
Sakura-Chaaaaan!! acabe com ele!  
"dãããããã mou Naruto té parece que eu mataria Itachi...pai do meu filho,alguem que...amo?" hey pera ai se ela amava Kakashi como poderia sentir a mesma coisa por Itachi?! Sakura estava incrivelmente confusa(eu e ela...tbm não sei com quem fasso ela fica Y.Y)  
SAI:  
Naruto não adianta ela não nos ouve pois ela am.  
Sai não pode terminar sua conclusão correta dos sentimentos da garota pois fora acertado em cheio por uma rabada de um dragão sendo jogado longe e ficando inconciente.  
Naruto é nocauteado logo em seguida sobrando somente Kakashi na luta.  
KAKASHI:  
Katon gokakyou no jutsu!  
uma enorme bola de fogo é lançada contra varios dragões  
Sakura salta do cão para um predio.  
SAKURA:  
preciso pegar algo na minha casa!  
Itachi concorda com a cabeça,a konnichi sai correndo pelos telhados das casas,antes que pudece chegar em sua casa Sasuke aparece em sua frente a pegando pelo pescoço.  
SASUKE:  
onde esta ele!  
Sakura somente gospo na face de Sasuke o deixando mais furioso.  
SASUKE:  
ts...então me vingarei dele atravez de vc! com sua morte ele ira sofrer!  
Ele desfere um golpe em direção ao coração da konnichi com sua katana,Sasuke sente que seu objetivo falhou no momento que sente uma incrivel falta de ar e tudo girar,sim Sakura o acertara um tapa em seu peito usando bisturim de chakra.  
A garota olhava Sasuke tremendo com dificuldades de respiração enquanto ela estava recuperando o folego,  
SAKURA:  
a simples morte é pouco pra vc vingador...vc merece sofrer...agoniar até morrer!  
Outra explosão e essa vinha de muito perto...diretamente de um dos muros de Konoha.  
Orochimaru estava invadindo a vila em uma serpente gigante.  
SAKURA:  
O.O hj tiraram o dia pra vir atraz de mim!

* * *

Kakashi corria desesperado pelos telhados atraz de Sakura,a garota havia sumido de uma hora para a outra,e ele temia que Itachi a tivece levado quando.  
SASUKE:  
Onde ele esta!  
A garota estava pindurada pelo pescoço,mais estava fazendo alguns ins...Kakashi já vira aquele ins antes...mais não lembrava aonde!  
Ela gospe na cara de Sasuke e ele se irrita ainda mais.  
"pque ela não fala?esta incobrindo Itachi!"seus pensamentos são interrompidos pelos gritos finais de Sasuke.  
SASUKE:  
se vc não fala irei me vingar por vc!se vc morrer ele vai sofrer!  
Sasuke puxa sua katana indo desferir um atake mortal contra Sakura,Kakashi ja estava para lançar uma kunai mais acaba surpriendido pelo chakra na palma da mão da garota e logo acerta o peito de Sasuke.Ele no mesmo instante a solta e cai no chão se contorcendo mal podendo respirar,mais oque mais o assustou não foi oque aconteceu com o moreno e sim as palavras de Sakura e seu modo de falar.  
SAKURA:  
a simples morte é pouco para vc vingador...vc merece sofrer...agoniar até morrer!  
Ele olha para um dos muros da vila que ficavam proximo de onde estavam pois acabara de explodir e Orochimaru aparece montado em uma cobra gigante.  
A cobra avansava com velocidade justamente para onde Sakura estava.  
OROCHI:  
yare yare...vejo que realmente te subestimei!  
Ele fala isso para Sakura olhando Sasuke morrendo aos poucos.  
Orochi pula para o chão,vai se aproximando de Sakura quando ia tocar o pescoço da garota uma kunai o faz recuar.  
KAKASHI:  
NÃO TOQUE NELA! Ò.Ó  
Orochi:  
hora hora...se não é o garoto Kakashi...veio proteger seu amor?  
Orochimaru da uma gargalhada sarcastica  
SAKURA:  
oq vc quer comigo!  
OROCHI:  
não vim pq estou apaixonado...(dããããã claro que não u.u')mais sim pelo filho que vc esta esperando!  
Sakura da alguns passos para tras colocando as mãos na barriga como se tentando proteger a criança que se formava dentro de si Orochimaru sorri ao ver que Kakashi ja estava na frente de Sakura com o sharingan a amostra e com uma kunai na mão  
KAKASHI:  
você jamais tera nenhum dos 2!  
Kakashi avançou contra ele com furia e Orochi desviando e se afastando e Kakashi avançando cada vez mais.Aquilo fora um erro pois logo q se afastara de Sakura escutou os gritos da garota.  
5 ninjas do som aviam pego Sakura e a levado a força,antes q Kakashi fizece qualquer coisa eles somem levando Sakura.  
Itachi aparece correndo logo em ceguida com um olhar de desespero.  
KAKASHI E ITACHI:  
SAAAAAAAAKUUUURAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
Continua...

* * *

NÃO ME MATEM! -.- o cap fico curtinhu x.x...mais não foi minha culpa!  
**Kakashi:**então de quem é? ..

**H.Sakura:** ok é minha u.u'''

**Kakashi: **xD

bom tava sem ideias...e tava ficando um sako...eu com sono e preguiça de escrever xDDDDDDD

bah vamos logo as respostas das reviews!

Claki-  
xD Kakashi num é predofilo y.y  
kkkkkkkkk realmente a inner tem bom gosto pra homem...OMG q to falando o.o'''  
**com medo que o Kakashi tenha ouvido  
**xD mais é verdade Sakura e Itachi kawaii!!!  
vlw pela review . e continue lendo xD

Sayurii Chan-  
xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD thx pelo elogio pra fic rsrs  
pois é meus cap tão curtinhus y.y mais espero que estaja curtindo kkk

Isa belle b.a.y.h-  
kkkkkkkkkk yo senhora q tenta castrar maridos alheios :P  
xDDDD Itchi num vai mata o filho dele...ou vai?  
**Olho pro Itachi interrogativa**

**Itachi:**não eu nõ vou matar o meu filho ¬¬

viu? ele num vai mata a criança xDDD

Uchiha ka-chan-  
xDDDD eu queria ser o Teddy .

**Itachi:** vc não precisa ser ele ;D

**Kakashi olha torto pra Itachi**

**kakashi:**oq vc quis dizer com isso?

**H.Sakura: **chega vcs2 ¬¬'

e sobre o filho eu jamais deixaria ele roubar xDDD

**Itachi:**pra que roubar a criança? eu quero a mãe tbm!  
**Itachi abraça Sakura e Kakashi pula nele.  
Sakura sai do meio da briga  
H.Sakura:** O.O bom...melhor termina por aqui antes que eles se matem ates de termina a fic xD fui o/

* * *

**NHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ANTES QUE EU VÁ ESQUECENDO...ESSE CAP VAI ESPECIAL PRO ITACHI-SAMA  
**¬¬ QUERO DOCINHO!

**Desapareço com a turma.**


	6. Deixando as diferenças de lado

Vida confusa 6 (deixando as diferenГas de lado)  
(comentario da altora)  
Itachi: finalmente o Menzo dormiu /.\'  
H.Sakura sorri  
H.Sakura: agora pode descança xD  
Tsunade: Sakura!  
H.Sakura: Ha...Hai!  
Tsunade: já descidiu com quem vai fica na história?  
H.Sakura com um olhar pervo  
H.Sakura: Hai! n.n  
Todos: O.O com quem!  
H.Sakura: se...gre...do! xD  
Itachi abraça Sakura  
Itachi: é comigo! n/.\n  
Kakashi pula em Itachi e os 2 começam a rolar no chão se socando  
O.O' outch melhor continuar a fic n.n'  
As cortinas fecham derrubando um piano em cima de Sasuke que estava ageitando seu cabelo na frente do espelho(Owned è.é)

* * *

Ultimas cenas  
SAKURA:  
oq vc quer comigo!  
OROCHI:  
não vim pq estou apaixonado...mais sim pelo filho que vc esta esperando!  
Sakura da alguns passos para tras colocando as mãos na barriga como se tentando proteger a criança que se formava dentro de si Orochimaru sorri ao ver que Kakashi já estava na frente de Sakura com o sharingan a amostra e com uma kunai na mão  
KAKASHI:  
você jamais tera nenhum dos 2!  
Kakashi avançou contra ele com furia e Orochi desviando e se afastando e Kakashi avançando cada vez mais.Aquilo fora um erro pois logo q se afastara de Sakura escutou os gritos da garota.  
5 ninjas do som aviam pego Sakura e a levado a força,antes q Kakashi fizece qualquer coisa eles somem levando Sakura.  
Itachi aparece correndo logo em ceguida com um olhar de desespero.  
KAKASHI E ITACHI:  
SAAAAAAAAKUUUURAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

* * *

Kakashi olha com furia pra Itachi e o mesmo corresponde o olhar com superioridade.  
KAKASHI:  
é tudo sua culpa! se vc não tivece aparecido e engravidado a Sakura o Orochimaru nunca iria atraz dela!  
ITACHI:  
A culpa é sua...se vc não tivece se metido com ela a gente estaria em segurança! Ò/.\Ó  
Kakashi pulou em Itachi dando um soco,os 2 começaram a rolar no telhado dando chutes,socos,cotoveladas.  
Naruto e Sai chegam andando com dificuldade.  
NARUTO:  
PAREM!  
Kakashi e Itachi param o olhando.Estava um do lado do outro,Itachi segurava Kakashi pelo cabelo com o cotovelo em seu rosto,enquanto Kakashi tinha as mãos no pescoço dele.  
SAI:  
q cena estupida.  
NARUTO:  
vcs 2 ai brigando enquanto Orochimaru esta fugindo levando a Sakura-Chan!  
Kakashi e Itachi se levatam meio corados de vergonha pela ceninha.  
KAKASHI:  
como vamos saber se não vimos pra onde ele fugiu!  
Shino aparece correndo junto com Hinata  
SHINO:  
a Hinata viu pra onde foram.  
ITACHI e KAKASHI:  
PRA ONDE!  
Hinata apontou a direção  
ITACHI:  
garota vc vem com a gente!  
Hinata acentiu com a cabeça,os 3 sairam correndo de Konoha com muita velocidade.Kakashi teve q carregar Hinata nas costas,pois Itachi ia rapido d+ e a garota não conceguia acompanhar.

* * *

CAVERNINHA DO OROCHIMARU

* * *

Orochimaru entra em ma sala escura e humida,lá havia algo como uma camara de tortura onde se encontrava acorrentada a jovem de cabelos roseos.  
SAKURA:  
Oq vc quer comigo...seu ser mesquinho.  
Orochimaru gargalhou do geito q a garota o tratou,ele notava claramente que não havia medo em seu olhar mais sim raiva odio,vontade de pular nele e o matar.  
OROCHI:  
kukukukukuku depois q essa criança nascer vc vai ser mais um dos meus.  
SAKURA:  
NUNCA QUE SEREI MAIS UM DE SEUS FANTOCHES INUTEIS!  
Orochimaru sorriu sarcasticamente.  
OROCHI:  
vc vai querer...conheço bem o seu tipo,aquele que nunca se renderia ao inimigo por poder...mais acaba por se render.  
SAKURA:  
vc não vai ter nem meu finho e nem a mim sua cobra nojen...(nojento mesmo ;P)  
Sakura foi interrompida por um forte tapa na cara,forte o suficiente pra cortar sua boca que começava a sangrar.  
OROCHI:  
tenha mais respeito por seu mest...(baka se acha q sou oq?)  
Orochimaru se assustou com a espressão na face da jovem konnichi.  
Aquilo era um sorriso? sim era um sorriso...um tanto diabolico pra falar a verdade.  
SAKURA:  
cabra nojenta te ofende verme miseravel? ou melhor parasita...isso q vc é!um parasita q precisa dos outros pra viver!  
Sakura o encara...seu olhar havia mudado,seus olhos estavam somente espressando o sentiento de friesa.  
aquilo era estranho pra uma ninja tão fraca como Sakura...ela nao tinha mais medo da morte!  
Orochimaru gostava disso...ele acabara de notar oq que Itachi havia visto naquela garota.Agora com certeza ela seria mais um dos seus...não como os outros...nem como Sasuke mas melhor(outch exagerei)

* * *

NA LONGA ESTRADA DA VIDA...(:p)

* * *

Itachi pulava de galho em galho sério.  
Hinata havia perdido Orochimaru de vista e agora eles usavam Pakkun pra ajudar na busca.  
ITACHI:  
...mais rapido.  
Itachi almentava cada vez mais sua velocidade deixando Kakashi meio pra traz,pq o mesmo carregava Hinata nas costas.  
KAKASHI:  
Não precisa de tanta pressa! Orochimaru não vai fazer nd com a Sakura...ainda falta 6 meses pra criança nascer!  
Itachi olhou friamente pra traz.  
ITACHI:  
não quero ficar nem mais um segundo longe de Sakura.  
Kakashi fransiu o senho a almentou a velocidade Hinata olha pra Kakashi  
HINATA:  
nu..nunca pensei q um...assassino como ele tivesse um sentimento tão puro como o amor.  
Kakashi permanecia sério olhando pras costas do jovem Akatsuki "deixar as diferensas de lado e lutar pela unica coisa que nos une...Sakura"  
O grisalho olha para o chão destraido quando.  
ITACHI:  
então é aqui o esconderijo do Orochimaru.  
Eles estavam de frente pra uma entrada subterranea.  
Os 3 avançam lentamente quando 2 ninjas do Som surgem na frente deles.  
NINJA1:  
yare yare...esses parecem ser os "visitantes" que Orochimaru-Sama se referiu que viriam!  
NINJA2:  
aaa então vamos dar nossas boas vindas.  
O ninja fala já desembanhando uma katana que brilhava com a luz do luar.  
Hinata saiu das costas de Kakashi e ficou em posisão de luta estilo Hyuuga(não lembro se só o Neji usa o jiyuken ou a Hinata tbm usa o.o)  
Kakashi puxava uma kunai olhando o ninja1 e Itachi continuava parado com as mãos ocultas pelas longas mangas da capa da Akatsuki.  
Ninja1 e ninja2 avançam com furia e velocidade fazendo zig zag na diresão de Kakashi,Itachi e Hinata.  
CONTINUAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

aaaaa podem me esfaquear...me estrangular mandarem decepar minha cabeça...mais eu tava sem ideias por isso do cap incrivelmente curto i.i.  
e tbm falta de tempo -.-'  
KAKASHI:  
sim falta de tempo...u.u''' jogar Flyff,Ragnarok e fica de namorico com o Itachi ocupa muito seu tempo u.u'  
ITACHI:  
Isso tudo é ciumes meus Kakashi-San?  
Kakashi olha torto pra Itachi.  
KAKASHI:  
se não foce o fato de vc ter um filho pra criar eu te matava agora! ò.ó  
ITACHI:  
sim e eu sou o Batman u/.\u'  
Naruto vem com Menzo nas costas  
NARUTO:  
upa upa cavalinho \o/  
Sai correndo com a criança nas costas e todos olhando.  
-.- voltando ao assunto principal.  
TA CERTO EU ADIMITO! EU FIQUEI JOGANDO FLYFF,RAGNAROK E NAMORANDO...AGORA ATIRE A PRIMEIRA PEDRA QUEM JAMAIS FICOU NO SEU VICIO ENVEZ DE ESCREVER OU ENTÃO COM SEU NAMORADO U.U'  
Grilos cricrilam no fundo  
H.Sakura:  
viu?! todos jА fizeram isso u.u'  
:P

* * *

RESPOSTAS DOS REVIEWS

* * *

Claki-  
husaheuhsuaheuhsauehushauehusaheuhsuaheuhsuaheu  
**Rolando de tanto rir**  
OMG tadinho do Kakashi...desde uando diferença de idade afeta relações?  
**Kakashi:** tsc...não sou pedofilo...  
**Kakashi faz cara de choro**  
**Kakashi:** sou somente um homem querendo ser felis Y.Y  
**H.Sakura:** menos Kakashi...u.u  
AAAAAAAAAAAAA eu já descidi com quem a Sakura fica no final...hohoho alias a fic ta chegando ao fim y.y  
hehehe logo logo vcs irão conhecer o jovem Uchiha Menzo \o/  
**Itachi:** meu filhote maravilhoso n/.\n

DarkUchihaItachi-  
morrrrr \o/  
**Pula em Itachi e enche de beijos  
Itachi:**er...esse sou eu? o/.\o'  
**Kakashi:** grrrrrrrrrrrr!!!  
o.o''' mor espero que teja gostando da fic

Isa belle b.a.y.h-  
bom...1ª pergunta  
quem é Menzo:  
Menzo é meu filho com o Itachi xD  
2ª pergunta  
De quem Menzo é filho:  
como disse meu e do Itachi xDDDDDD  
3ª pergunta  
pq todos querem a criança da Sakura:  
Pelo fato dele ser filho de Itachi...e Itachi ser o mais foda dos Uchihas...e pq com cerveja(:P) ops certeza ele vai ser mais foda q o pai kkkk entendeu?  
4ª pergunta  
Titio Orochi vai estuprar a criança:  
não pq ele nem vai chegar a conhecer o Menzo-Chan n.n  
5ª pergunta  
com quem vc fica:  
boa pergunta...da pra escolher xD Shino,Shikamaru,Kiba,Neji,panqueca de Sasuke...xDDDDDDD  
bom espero que tenha gostado desse cap incrivelmente curterrimo! x.x

Uchiha ka-chan-  
xDDDDD sim ganho na loto...e ta jogando de novo pra ver se conquista o Gaara e o Rock Lee(sim eu acho o Lee muiitoooo totodo!!)  
rsrs Itachi e Sakura kawaii . mais sei lá...vcs só saberam com quem ela fica no gran finale ;P

Amo o Gaara-  
hsuaheuhsua matei o viadinho pq odeio ele...e a simples presença dele na fic me da mal humor xDDDDD  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA sobre ela ficar com os 2...eu pensei nisso...mais é complicado achar quem é perfeito pra casar e quem é perfeito pra ser amante...pq duvido muito que o Kakashi ou o Itachi iriam gosar de serem cornos kkkkk

* * *

bom é isso povo...a fic de hj vai pro Itachi-Sama amor da minha vida...dono do meu kokoro e bla bla bla xD  
e pro panda-chan! adoro esse garoto gostoso xD(viu Tachi num va fica com ciumes do Gaara ó.ò)  
xDDDD sim sim Panda-Chan Gaara MaD Gaara xDDDD  
BOM AGORA FUI GALERA \o/ 


	7. Final! A Morte de Sakura

Vida Confusa 7( o final...a morte de Sakura)  
(comentarios da autora)  
Kakashi estava sentado olhando sério pro chão  
H.Sakura: q houve Kakashi?  
Kakashi:a fic ta chegando ao final.  
Menzo entra andando  
Menzo:...mãe vc viu o pai por ai?  
H.Sakura:ele já deve ta chegando xD  
Naruto chega andando e olha pra Menzo  
Naruto: afinal de quem vc é filho??? o.o'  
Menzo: pq a pergunta?  
Naruto: bom...vc é ruivo como o Gaara,cabelos arrepiados estilo Kakashi,sharingans do Itachi e esse olhar sem emoção igual ao Sasori.  
Menzo o encara friamente fazendo Naruto sentir arrepios na espinha.  
Menzo: sou filho da Sakura e do Itachi...mais como a off da minha mãe gosta muito do Kakashi,do Sadori e do Gaara eu fiquei esse frankhestein.  
Itachi chaga andando com um ar cansado:Sakura...esse vai sar o ultimo capitulo ou vai ter bonus?  
Sakura: talvez tenha bonus xDDD  
Naruto:então vamos a isso!

* * *

Os Ninjas atacaram em conjunto,Itachi se esquivava com facilidade,Kakashi tbm não ficava atraz com suas tecnicas de esquiva.  
Hinata pulou desviando 3 shurikens,caiu ao lado de Pakkun e falou para ele chamar reforsos,o cão saiu correndo desaparecendo de vista.  
Kakashi virou bruscamente contra o ninja puxando-lhe o braço e acertando um poderoso soco em seu rosto fazendo o ninja1 cair nocalteado no chão.  
Itachi olhou para aquilo com tédio  
ITACHI:  
chega de brincar.  
O moreno simplesmente fez um movimento rapido com uma kunai cortando a garganta do ninja2,que caiu no chão espirrando sangue pra todo lado  
KAKASHI:  
Hinata-San vc deve ficar aqui e esperar pelos reforços da anbu!  
HINATA:  
Hai!  
Kakashi e Itachi entraram correndo dentro do esconderijo do Orochimaru.  
Os 2 correram durante 30min sem achar nenhuma sala,aquilo era um corredor sem fim,foi quando eles deram de cara com uma bifurcação.  
ITACHI:  
vou pela esquerda.  
Os 2 seguiram cada um para um lado almentando a velocidade da corrida atraz de alguma sala.  
Itachi se deparou em um corredor sem nenhuma sala,só lhe restava correr e correr até esgotar suas forças...enquanto Kakashi se depara em um corredor repleto de salas,ele abria porta por porta mais sem sucesso.  
Itachi começa a ver o fim do corredor,onde avia uma porta.Ele se aproxima a chutando com força.

* * *

Sakura sentia seu sangue escorrendo lentamente por um corte em sua testa,aquele liquido quente pingava por seu queixo fazendo um som suave das gotas caindo no chão.A garota se sentia embriagada pelo cheiro metalico do liquido vermelho,ela sentia seus sentidos aguçados como de um animal faminto.  
SAKURA:  
kusso.  
"Oque aquela cobra nojenta fez comigo"  
Sakura respirou fundo,logo se assustou ao sentir um perfume familiar...era Itachi! ele estava por perto!!!(O.o ela é oq? um cachorro? ;P)  
Ela estava sem voz,não podia gritar simplesmente se mover,tentar fazer barulho com as correntes que a mantinham presa.Do nada a porta do calabouso é chutada com força voando para longe e batendo na parede.

* * *

Kakashi continuava a correr desesperados pelos corredores,ele chuta com força a ultima porta em sua frente.  
KAKASHI:  
SAKURA!!!

* * *

Itachi entra na sala escurida e humida,logo encherga uma jovem garota de cabelos roseos e toda suja de sangue.  
ITACHI:  
Sakura!  
O moreno corre até a garota,solta as correntes e a abraça com força  
SAKURA:  
Sabia que você me acharia.  
Itachi beija-a...um beijo desesperado,realmente o jovem Uchiha tinha mudado muito desde a ultima vez que a beijara.(tadinho...depois de tudo que ele sofreu pra acha ela claro q ele ia mudar u.u)  
Sakura passou a mão pela testa limpando o sangue que volta a escorrer pela ferida.  
SAKURA:  
...doi.  
Ela tira a bandana da testa e deixa cair no chão.  
Itachi olha em volta examinando o lugar,ele anda até a parede e encosta a mão nela.  
ITACHI:  
hmmm...tem chakra sirculando nas paredes.  
Um vulto escuro entrou pela porta,ele andou em direção a Sakura dando risadas.  
OROCHIMARU:  
vocês acham mesmo que vão escapar com vida? Se essa criança não for minha não sera de mais ninguem!  
Falando isso ele tira um detonador feito de chakra,ele olha sorrindo sinistramente para Itachi que estava puxando Sakura para longe e aperta o botão...BOOOOM(O.o sabe isso é uma explosão!)

* * *

Kakashi se depara com uma sala vasia,olha para uma das paredes onde avia uma barreira transparente de chakra.Ele conceguia ver Sakura e Itachi!  
KAKASHI:  
SAKURAAAAAAAAA!  
Ele socava a barreira,mais esta não sofria nenhum dano.  
Kakashi viu Orochimaru entrando,a hora q ele tirou o detonador do bolso 3 Anbus entraram na sala onde ele estava e o arrastaram a força para fora do esconderijo a tempo de escapar da explosão.  
O grisalho viu tudo indo pelos ares sem poder fazer nada!  
KAKASHI:  
NÃO!  
Ele caiu de joelhos no chão olhando o os destroços do esconderijo.  
ANBU1:  
Kakashi-Sempai...nada sobreviveria a essa explosão.  
Kakashi nЦo dava atenção a oque eles falavam,simplesmente levantou e começou a procurar pela jovem Sakura.  
Pakkun encostou o focinho na perna de Kakashi,o mesmo olhou pra ele notando a bandana de Sakura cheia de sangue.  
KAKASHI:  
Sakura.  
O grisalho voltou para junto dos anbus segurando com força a bandana da garota,logo em seguida saiu andando em direção a Konoha com um olhar obscuro.  
Hinata tbm saiu andando com o rosto molhado de lagrimas,a garota não parava de chorar...Sakura estava morta! sua amiga avia morrido!!Nada mais em Konoha seria como antes...(claro a Sakura era a melhor ninja medica de Konoha e tbm em Suna a concideravam a melhor T.T)

* * *

9 anos depois...

* * *

Um garoto aparentando 9 anos,cabelos ruivos e rebeldes,usando um oculos escuro ocultando seus olhos e vestido com um moleton cinza e uma calça jeans surrada e solta,estava atraz de uma arvore com um katar na mão esquerda e uma katana na mão direita.Ele mantinha-se escondido,quando um homem moreno apareceu o garoto pulou com velocidade e dextresa o atacando com todas as suas forças.Os 2 lutavam com velocidade,chegava a parecer uma dança sem fim de golpes mortais.  
Finalmente a luta parou,o garoto estava no chão enquanto o homem moreno apontava uma adaga para seu pescoço  
ITACHI:  
você abriu sua defesa...teve uma reação lenta quando te ataquei com a adaga,mais tenho que adimitir que você melhorou muito!  
O garoto permanecia sério olhando para Itachi.  
GAROTO:  
tenho que melhorar muito ainda pra te superar...mais irei conceguir! se não eu não seria digno de ser um Uchiha!  
ITACHI:  
Menzo se sua mãe te ouvice acho que te daria um cascudo...alias não importa se você vai ou não me superar,Menzo vc é meu filho e nada que digam ira mudar isso.  
Itachi estendeu a mão para Menzo o levantando,o garoto pegou sua katana e seu katar e rumou para uma contrução antiga,onde estava sentado Deidara jogando cartas com Sasori.  
MENZO:  
Sasori-Sama...o senhor viu minha mãe por ai?  
Sasori olhou o garoto pensativo.  
SASORI:  
se eu não me engano...ela saiu pra uma missão.  
Menzo suspirou e rumou para dentro da contrução.

* * *

O sol brilhava intensamente em Konoha,Kakashi tinha mais uma missão irritante...dessa vez teria que ficar de guarda nos portões,ultimamente corriam boatos de que a Akatsuki estava se preparando para destruir Konoha e desde então a cada dia um jouunin passava o dia no portão da vila.  
Lá estava Kakashi,sentado em uma pedra olhando para as arvores.  
KAKASHI:  
porque eu? -.-'  
Uma leve brisa rosou a parte descoberta de seu rosto,seus cabelos deram leves balansadas com o vento,mas algo fez seu coração disparar...um som de um sininho.  
Kakashi levantou depreça,puxou uma kunai  
KAKASHI:  
quem esta ai!  
Um vulto vinha se aproximando,ele se posicionou para lutar,mas srentia que algo estava errado ali!  
O vulto vestia uma capa preta com nuvens vermelhas,(dã...resumindo era da Akatsuki)  
Kakashi já estava pronto para atacar quando o vulto parou.  
VULTO:  
Seria capas de me atacar...Kakashi-Sensei?  
O grisalho arregalou os olhos ficando tremulo,aquela voz...ele conhecia aquela voz!  
KAKASHI:  
Sa...Sakura!  
O vulto ergueu o rosto revelando seus orbes verdes e um sorriso estranho...um sorriso doce e sombrio ao mesmo tempo! 

FIM XP

* * *

OEEEEEEEEEEE povinhoooooooooooo xDDD eu sei! demorei um seculo pra trazer esse cap!

XD lol eu tenho desculpas para tal!

EU TAVA SEM NET!

x.x mais agora ta ai xD curtinho,com final sem graça mais ta ai! rsrs

bom obrigada a todos que leram a fic e bla bla bla...

* * *

RESPOSTA AS REVIEWS:  
Uchiha ka-chan:  
waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa :p fic termino antes do esperado...mais vo conta um segredo...talvez tenha bonus xD  
q bom q gostou \o/

Claki:  
husaheushuheusa bom acabou por ficar casal indefinido pelo fato dela voltar para a vila O.o''  
xD bom q gostou dos cap anteriores \o/ é quase certeza q eu faça um extra xD  
bom espero que goste!

laura raquel:  
nhai . que bom que gostou \o/  
thx pela review :D e torço pra q goste desse cap final xD


End file.
